


Perfect weapon

by Gonshyk



Series: Scientist and swordmech [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was too written by my friend for me.<br/>An idea for a long time did not leave my empty head. After some inquiries, I turned to my friend and she decided to help me and wrote this idea. And that's what came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113701) by Rartana. 



> Autor of original text Rartana, beta of original text Armorspark.
> 
> This was written long before it became known that Brainstorm is decepticon.

Drift began to notice suspicious attention to his person from Brainstorm. Glance of yellow lenses constantly been riveted to his waist. It made swords mech nervous: he knew that many on this ship has fetish on his servos and the crew is not averse to paw them. Drift had cursed Sigma a hundred times for this design and tried to hide behind Rodimus - on capitan, probably, almost everyone dripped coolant.  
Usually Brainstorm does not do anything except weapons, and in the rest, as many addicts, was a little absent-minded. But there seems to neither have decided to play in nor saboteur or in spy trying to catch Drift at all corridors. Normal mechs avoided former con - many was alarmed by swords, someone remembered that Drift was decepticon. In general, he was considered loony with sharp metal pieces. However, the swords mech was fine with it - he was never a very sociable fellow.  
This went on for almost five orns, until Brainstorm does not catch Drift in the hallway and purposefully tucked him into a corner. Swords mech already thought about hit and run…  
“You know, you are not so weird mech.”  
Drift froze - it seems harassment was canceled, but the Brain's look was again aimed to his hips - therefore swords mech just nodded nervously.  
“I too like weapons, powerful, deadly - feel more freely, and few mistimed challenge.”  
Drift a little relaxed and already nodded more confidently, and even did not have time to figure out when blade was pulled from his hip. Drift sighed with relief: finally realizing where scientist was staring at.  
“Be careful, it does not have a fuse,” former decepticon chuckled, “I can go out with it against shotgun and win.”  
Brain examined weapon, a couple of times, he awkwardly swing it.  
“You know, to use a blaster, and in general the majority of firearms, you don't need a lot of dexterity - built-in homing system will do everything itself. But you... it is almost impossible and so beautiful.”  
Drift chuckled:  
“Maybe, but you need to learn, and not only to the possession of sword, but to be able to control yourself first. In addition, to create a blaster needed genius processor like your’ - it’s not like forge a sword.”  
Brain pleasantly flashed his lenses.  
“You know, your sword can be improved, and it will become more lethal… you yourself - the perfect weapon.”  
Drift contrived to take away his sword.  
“Sometimes it really worth only wound but do not kill. You could have come earlier and ask about everything.”  
“Really? But you always came away, and I sometimes so much focus on the goals that I forget about everything else. Since I was able to catch you today… I have a professional holiday, and I would like to have a drink with you at the bar - sorry that I invite you so spontaneously.”  
Drift immediately recalled what exactly on these days’ weapons experts get wildly drunk with everything that they will find, Brain was hopefully looking in his optics  
“Well, let’s go,” Drift bewildered looked at the scientist' arm around his waist.  
“I'm more comfortable like this,” explained Brainstorm.  
Drift wistfully moved to the bar: with Brainstorm of course, is possible to chat; it’s oddly, but why not… he doesn't speak obscenity, not paw impudently, listens, and the sword on the platform does not scare him explicitly. No more at the beginning of morning: “Get away from me this acute thing...”  
On pair walking down the corridor, all bots looked askance; when Sunstreaker tried to say something snide, he was accidentally imprinted by suitcase in abdominal plate.  
Brainstorm not going to share with anyone his excellent weapon in white armor.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work is the open end. Suggestions for the continuation are welcome)
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the lot of errors.


End file.
